


鸦 II

by OceanCat



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 黑道
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCat/pseuds/OceanCat





	鸦 II

鸦 II

枪口不长眼睛，赵志铭知道李汭燦只要稍微动一下手指他的腰上就会被开出来一个血洞，而他也清楚少年只要想让他死在这张床上，太多的方法可以供他使用。  
但现在的赵志铭可能还不知道这个李汭燦希望他死在床上的死是哪一种死法。  
少年方才那句话像是给了他尖锐又沉闷的一击，大脑全然一片空白，李汭燦将一只手臂撑在他脑袋旁边，打量着青年因为意料之外的回答而像蝴蝶薄翼般颤抖的睫毛和微张的嘴唇，赵志铭费了很大力气才把手抬起来，苍白修长的手指勾住李汭燦睡袍精致的丝绸袖口，却在碰到布料的一瞬间触电般缩回来，有些干裂的嘴唇一张一合，少年要俯下身凑近了才听得清楚。  
“你说什么…”  
到这个处境了还是不敢相信啊。李汭燦突然心情很好地扬了扬眉毛，看来这个爱萝莉，也只是打起架来才凶一点，其余时候简直就是个什么也不懂的小朋友。  
“我说我会操你。”少年很耐心地对他重复了一遍，语气轻柔，解开腰带的手像是在拆开艺术品上的缎带，带子滑到赵志铭的腰腹上，散开的睡袍力露出白皙精壮的胸膛，赵志铭立刻偏头想要避开视线，却被对方胸口几道很明显的狰狞疤痕吸引住了目光，不由得多瞥了两眼。李汭燦注意到他的视线所及，低头看了看那几道愈合许久的褐色伤痕。  
“你在看这个吗？”少年俏皮地用指尖点了点它们，委屈地撇撇嘴：“所以不要把我看的这么幸运嘛，为了这个位置我也是付出过很多努力的。”  
这他妈算是哪门子“努力”啊……赵志铭被他说的冷汗直冒。他真不是能憋住话的人，就算在这种处境之下他也想下意识回几句话，但还没等他有开口的机会李汭燦就握住他的腰轻松地将他翻了一个身，青年的脸半边陷在柔软的绸被里，这个姿势使他不由得惊慌起来，双腿也开始不由自主地挣扎。  
“欸欸，不要乱动。”枪口很适时地顶上了他的后颈，赵志铭这时才发现拿枪的人换成了旁边恭候多时的管家，这才迟钝地反应过来，在心里破口大骂李汭燦这个道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽是怎么在还有第三者存在的情况下把他按在床上的。少年的手指隔着他后背的布料，在蝴蝶骨的位置小心翼翼地戳了戳，“我知道你这里也有一道。”  
那是他为田野在一年前挡下的一刀。没有什么电视剧里那种英勇决绝或者情意绵绵，他的站位使他在看到劈向田野身后的砍刀的时候很自然地就挡了过去，哼都没哼一声就扑倒进田野怀里，还溅了后者一脸血。   
送上担架的时候他神奇地还有点意识，气若游丝还有力气犯贱：“如果我撑不下去了，我们的孩子要随我姓。”  
随你妈逼随你姓，能不能闭嘴。田野的眼镜不知道丢到哪里去了，于是眼泪很清楚地从那双圆润的黑眼睛里淌下来。  
当然最后赵志铭奇迹般地被抢救回来了，上不了台面的事情自然不能惊动警察，大医院也不敢送就只送到了田野熟识的一个私人医生的小诊所那里，医生从手术室里走出来脱手套的时候田野恨不得跪着抱他腿喊爸爸，说我以后不叫你老柯了我叫你腿哥好不好。  
医生推了推眼镜，温柔地笑了笑：“也行吧。”  
在一边闭目养神的刑警一听这话跳起来，眉毛倒竖。“乱叫什么？”  
少年见怪不怪地懒得瞅他一眼，透过小窗看了眼死里逃生还没醒过来的爱萝莉，难得心情好不和他抬扛：“得了吧你，一天天不忙啊老是在腿哥这里晃悠。”  
向人杰讨好地笑了笑，揽过柯昌宇的肩膀，“警民是一家嘛。”

“你又在走神。”少年在他上方呓语埋怨，转眼之间枪又被他换回了手里，他给管家递了个眼神，后者恭恭敬敬地退出去关上门，将一室像是丢到了液氮里的香蕉一样的气氛关回卧室。李汭燦的手指勾住赵志铭的短裤的裤腰向下拉，拉到一半故意装成手滑，富有弹性的束腰重重弹回柔软的肉丘，发出色情的一声脆响。青年的T恤被向上推，在胸口处皱成一团，下凹的腰线和若隐若现的臀缝赤裸裸地暴露在强光之下，少年握着枪抵在对方的腰窝处，另外一只手很利落地扯下了他的裤子，在这过程中身下的人脸颊紧紧贴着床面，除了闷哼一声之外再也没有出声。  
赵志铭肤色原本就不黑，不见光的地方就特别白，后颈和腰腹在吊灯的洗礼下显出一种瓷器般的白皙，李汭燦轻轻吞咽了一下，抓住雪白的肉团用力揉捏几遍，直到那里泛上一层浅浅的红还不罢休，又故意触碰对方腰侧触目惊心的瘀伤。赵志铭的脸埋在被子里，纤细的身体在他掌下抖成糠筛，竟逐渐往痉挛的频率转去。  
少年惊觉不对劲，抓着赵志铭的腰将他翻回正面。青年双目紧闭脸色惨白，李汭燦瞥见他下唇不自然的颤动，眼疾手快地用力捏住他下颌迫使他张嘴，没成想对方劲儿大得出乎意料，他只能挥手重重甩了赵志铭一巴掌，趁青年被扇了个七荤八素的时候重新掐住他双颊，果然嫣红的舌尖上印着深深的齿印，还微微往外渗着血。  
“哼。”少年的声音骤然冷下来七八分，“差一点就让你得逞了。”  
赵志铭好像还没从刚才一巴掌里缓过神来，一双湿漉漉的眸子懵懵地看着他，左脸很快浮起浅红色的指痕，看着可怜又落魄。李汭燦砸了砸嘴，刚想去安抚一下，手刚伸过去却想起自己握着枪，正准备换一只手的时候赵志铭似乎在他手里那黑色的杀人器里找回了神智，整个人仿佛被按下什么开关，眼睛里重新迸裂出清明的怒火，歇斯底里地朝他吼：“来啊！开枪打死我！打不死我你他妈就不是个东西！”  
他的音调原本就在男性里偏高，这一吼扯着嗓子，听起来有几分凄厉。  
李汭燦从进门开始第一次真正地愣住了。他重新打量爱萝莉这张脸，那上面有泪痕，指印，还有黏在太阳穴上方干涸了的一点血迹，看起来太狼狈太惨烈，毫无美感可言，但是那双眼睛依旧是明亮而鲜活的，像是没消去本性的野猫，随时能把他的喉咙划开一个口子。他一直喜欢有生气的东西，绝美但是死气沉沉的物件他毫无兴趣，就算逼进绝境也要临死折腾出一番风起云涌，那才有意思。  
“Meiko都不要你了，你还想为他去死，值得吗。”少年语气低低沉沉，赵志铭听不出他是在生气还是在委屈，但是李汭燦刚刚的神情和动作完全没有发现阶下囚试图咬舌自杀的恼羞成怒或惊慌失措，而是一种完完全全的冷静，离谱得仿佛他早就料到赵志铭会这么做一般。   
“你知道吗，”李汭燦叹了口气，离赵志铭的胸口稍微近了一些，温热的呼吸细细地喷洒在单薄的胸膛上，“我要找到Meiko对我来说是很轻而易举的事情，不过我想不想找他，取决于我心情好不好。”  
“而我心情好不好，取决于…”  
李汭燦悄悄地收起尾音，指关节顺着身下人的下颌线渐渐向下，欣喜地看到爱萝莉眼睛里由怒火和羞耻点起来的光，慢慢在绝望的灰烬里死去。  
青年努力稳住在泪水里模糊晃动的视线，仰头望向李汭燦那双狭长眼瞳。  
他真的是只个十八岁的孩子吗。

少年试探着低下头吻他的时候很顺利，后者没有任何称得上反抗的动作，只是李汭燦勾住他的舌尖吮吸的时候不小心碰到了伤口，青年发出一点类似于呜咽的呻吟，细细碎碎地吞没在唇齿间，反倒让李汭燦更硬几分。  
陌生的雄性气息闯入口腔让爱萝莉十分不适，少年小归小，但是却携挟着令人难以反抗的荷尔蒙，他条件反射性咬紧牙关，但是对方几分钟前云淡风轻的威胁让他不由得气焰全无，只好机械性地承受这个吻，在那里面尝到一点腥甜的铁锈味。  
李汭燦掀开方才覆在赵志铭身上的被子，短裤连着内裤一起毫不留情地被丢到地上，毫无抬头迹象的性器安静地蛰伏在柔软的密林里，因为很少使用而泛着粉嫩的颜色，少年不禁从喉咙里发出一声叹息，而这让爱萝莉羞耻的像煮熟的虾子一样，全身几乎以肉眼可见的速度蹿成粉红色，脑袋也不由自主向一侧偏去，线条流畅的侧脸和微凸的喉结自然暴露地十分明显。  
少年歪着头想了想，便去用小胖手握住对方的性器，赵志铭倒吸一口冷气，把自己往被子更深处藏去，被捆得严实的双手蜷缩起来，十指尖尖好看的紧。李汭燦多看了两眼，忍住想把那双手放在自己阴茎上撸动的欲望，在没有保证赵志铭爽的失去理智之前，他还真不太敢轻举妄动，毕竟以爱萝莉的脾气来看，自己一不留神命根子折在他手里还是很有可能的。   
“别藏了，一会儿爽的你叫都叫不出来，只会翻白眼。”  
其实李汭燦也有一部分在装经验丰富，他的动作还带着点青涩和笨拙，握着赵志铭阴茎的手撸动得毫无章法。但是赵志铭这方面的经验实在少得可怜，最没有技巧的触碰都能让他额角冒汗，埋在被子里的呻吟喘息也逐渐加重，身体不由自主乱动起来。  
“乖，别动。”李汭燦在这方面绝对无师自通，他惩罚性地抽了一下青年大腿根的位置，结果爱萝莉又臊的立马装死，原本软绵绵的性器在他手里已经有了抬头的迹象，少年用拇指磨着铃口顶端，握住柱身手腕轻轻抖动着上下滑，稍稍加快些速度。这个方法简直立竿见影，刚刚一声不吭的爱萝莉直接乱了气息，腰身反弓，后脑的黑发在床上蹭的乱糟糟的，薄薄的眼皮颤得厉害。  
李汭燦知道他这是开始爽了，自己下面也绷的难受，于是也不和他费时间，手掌用力摩挲着泛着水光的顶端，随着赵志铭冷不丁的一声惊叫，顶端分粉红色的小孔开始颤颤巍巍吐出一波一波的前液，将李汭燦整个手掌沾的湿漉漉的，少年顺势就着这些水向下摸去，将对方硬起来的性器弄得水光淋漓，之后才开始重新握住它，快速地上下套弄。  
“嗯唔…别啊——”爱萝莉哪里受得了这种突如其来的刺激，灭顶的快感如同细小的电流遍布全身，整个人轻飘飘的像是在半空中悬浮着，一开始还能咬着嘴唇顽抗着快感的侵袭，但是李汭燦连续不断给予他强烈的刺激使他终于忍不住开口央求，细喘夹杂着苦苦哀求让少年的眸色又暗沉下来几分。他根本不想给赵志铭喘息的机会，手上动作不停，膝盖压着对方的小腿，清秀的阴茎涨成紫红色，在他手心里滚烫湿热，青年呼吸的频率骤然升高急促，整具身体呈现出色情的粉红色，下腹连着腿根一阵轻微的痉挛，腰身拼命向后反弓而去，小声胡乱地叫着，大量喷射而出的白液猝不及防洒了李汭燦一手，紧接着又断断续续吐出几波，缓缓地流到腿根间。  
高潮的余韵还没从这具身体上褪去，青年微微扬起下颌，汗珠滚落进汗湿的黑发里，殷红的嘴唇张开吐着微弱温热的气息，紧闭的眼睫像蝶翼一样垂下来，眼角沉淀着鲜艳的红色，和大腿和小腹处几滴浊白的精液形成鲜明的对比，简直是想让人好好欺负一番的模样。  
“操。”没力气睁开眼睛的赵志铭听到李汭燦咕哝了这么一句。  
紧接着他又像一张煎饼一样被翻了个身，捆在一起的双手艰难地给了他一个支点，赵志铭还没把自己从高潮后云端的快感里拽住来的时候股间一阵冰凉，少年将管状的药膏抵在他臀缝中间，后者迷迷糊糊间只能感觉到一坨湿滑冰凉的东西顺着大腿往下流。  
“这什么啊…”李汭燦没有理会他气若游丝但依旧惊慌的像只受惊的兔子一样的语气，手指捞起因为重力作用往下滑的润滑，掐着他的臀瓣左右拉开，毫不犹豫地捅进那个从未被使用过的穴口。  
他到底还是刚成年的孩子，有着小孩子共有的天性——没耐心。

突如其来的痛楚直接给赵志铭痛的清醒过来，自己都怀疑方才那声喑哑的惨叫是不是自己发出来的，李汭燦像是要把他钉死在床上一样用力，涨大的阴茎直接捅进狭窄的穴口，没有经过扩张润滑的作用也只是杯水车薪。  
赵志铭清晰地感受到下身传来几乎要把身体撕成两半的剧痛，疼的他跪都跪不稳，少年的手指深深地嵌进腰侧的软肉，因为痛觉太过于集中，基本腰侧来自于瘀伤的疼痛已经完全可以忽略不计。肉茎上暴起的青筋疯狂摩擦着柔软的内壁，就算没经过扩张爱萝莉身体里面依旧湿热得叫人欲仙欲死，仿佛天生就可以将其很好地接纳一样。  
李汭燦之前憋的难受，现在连调侃他的心思都没有，只想好好在这销魂乡里好好肆意鞭挞。龟头滑出柔软的内壁又大力顶弄回去，肉壁被层层叠着顶开后紧紧吸附住阴茎，违背主人的意愿将滚烫坚硬的庞然之物绞紧，当少年抽出去的时候才恋恋不舍地放开。  
小孩子还是很难玩什么花样，爱萝莉体内又湿又紧，很难将其和雏联系起来。李汭燦这个角度看不见对方的脸，可恰巧能看到赵志铭无力抓住床单的骨节分明的手和泛份的指尖，小孩儿闷哼一声，一股热流也随之射进柔软的甬道里。  
少年轻轻喘着气，刚想说点什么，才意识到赵志铭除了开始几声惨叫，后来的哀求哭喊也不知道什么时候逐渐安静下去了。他将性器从他身体里抽出来，被蹂躏到红肿的穴口张开吐出残留在体内的李汭燦的精液，保持跪姿半天的人头埋在手臂间，竟软绵绵地朝侧边扑倒过去。  
李汭燦条件反射地捞住他，忽略狼狈淫乱的下身，爱萝莉昏过去的表情又带了那么一点之前的冷漠和尖锐，眉毛微皱起来，一副拒人千里很不好打扰的样子。李汭燦将他放回床铺里，抽了张纸巾清理了下自己的身体，然后将睡袍重新系好，若有所思地站在床边打量着青年。  
五分钟之后他拨通了卧室里的座机。  
“帮我找个医生来。”少年甜甜地说。


End file.
